The Man I Want To Be
by BlackRainbows
Summary: Who knew a teenage girl could bring two grown men together? Clearly not Sherlock, which was a shock because he knew everything. It was an unusual turn of events. It started out regularly. Sherlock and John had a case. They investigated. They met an extraordinary girl who changed their lives forever. Multi-Chaptered, eventual Johnlock. Enjoy


**My first Johnlock fic! As with my other stories, I'm not sure where this came from. I don't own Sherlock or anything mentioned, except the OC. Umm...Read and review, it makes me happy...and know how bad I am xD**

EDITED AND REUPLOADED

* * *

Who knew a teenage girl could bring two grown men together? Clearly not Sherlock, which was a shock because he knew everything.  
It was an unusual turn of events. It started out regularly. Sherlock and John had a case. They investigated. They met an extraordinary girl who changed their lives forever.

My name is Katya. I am seventeen years old. I am an orphan. I am an amateur detective. My idol is Sherlock Holmes. I wish to become like him.  
_A Consulting Detective and a professional at deducing.  
_  
I live in a boarding school. Well, it's an orphanage, but 'boarding school' sounds better. There are lots of people here, but not many of them….well…like me. I'm a freak. A weirdo. A 'boffin'. People don't like me because I can deduce anything and everything about them and I get very high grades in all my classes, not to brag or anything. I have always been interested in solving cases for the police. I follow new crimes in the papers and online, mostly to see if I can solve them first. I also do this within the school. If something goes missing or someone disappears I'm usually there to tell someone. But that doesn't mean anyone listens. I'm usually right as well, but I get pushed aside so no one hears my input, therefore they take longer than necessary. But hey, this is just one of those things you get used to I guess.  
I am also a fan of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Just what they do. I want to be like that. A lot of the girls in the school have seen Sherlock's photos in the papers. They spend a lot of time talking about how beautiful he is and which one of them would…um….yeah you get the gist. Then there are the boys, who are the ones who just want to be famous. In the papers. Basically, everyone wants something to do with this man.  
He's the man everyone wants to be seen with.  
He's the man everyone wants to be _with.  
He's the man I want to be._

It was a normal day at 221B Baker Street, if by normal you mean papers, books, scientific equipment and rubbish strewn across the floor, bullet holes in the walls and sofa, an agitated John Watson and a somewhat depressed Sherlock. Okay, most of this _was_ normal.  
Sherlock felt depressed because he and John hadn't had a good case in a long time. By a long time, about two weeks. He needed something to do. He was bored. He wanted a case. An _interesting _case. "JOHN" he shouted. "John, where are you?" John came running into the living room. "What is it? Who died?" He looked around. "Sherlock?" Sherlock looked up at John. In the process of calling him, he'd thrown himself onto the floor. "Jaawwwwnnnnnn I'm boooooorrreeeeeddd" Sherlock whined like a small child. John found this strangely adorable, but instantly pushed that thought aside. He put his hand out for Sherlock to take and pulled him up off of the floor. As they both stood back up, Sherlock leant forward and John backwards, causing them both to topple over into a heap on the floor. "Ow, Sherlock…You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Sherlock smiled at John from his position above him. "Now Doctor Watson, whatever gave you that idea?" John rolled his eyes and then wiggled out from underneath the man above him. They stood up. Sherlock's phone rang from the other side of the room. He jumped and ran across the room and grabbed the phone. He hit the answer button with so much force he could have broken the phone. "Hello….Lestrade, isn't it nice to hear your voice…okay…hmm…..okay…..we'll be there as soon as possible" He hung up and turned to John. He smiled. "Coming to the station? We've got a case."  
After the short cab journey to the police station, the two men were standing in DI Lestrade's office.  
"The children from the school are going missing. Whoever's taken them leaves red marks on the doors of the rooms the night before. But, this is a high security place, to be sure of the children's safety. No one knows how the culprit gets in, or even if it's the same person. But it's been happening for a week or so now. And none of the children have been seen and no bodies have been found."  
Sherlock nodded. John raised his hand from behind Sherlock. "Erm, I have a question." Lestrade nodded at him. "Is there any particular age of the children going missing? The school has kids from nearly newborn to 18" The Detective Inspector shook his head. "No John. It's a bit of everything."  
Kids have been going missing. It's weird to say the least. Almost every other night someone disappears.


End file.
